MLP: The DawnbreakDuskfall Duskfall Chronicles
by The Unkown Violinist
Summary: The story of 8 special ponies who find themselves in the future, yet everybody knows who they are. Prince Dawnbreak Duskfall, King of Nightmares, even tho he is trapped in a crystal, still has to give people nightmares. Now beware: these Legend 8 characters, and 2 random ponies I made up, are mine, all other character's belong to the show or are fandom/fan made.
1. Chapter 1, The Beginning

Years ago... Before anypony in the world was made, 8 beings were made, they were, The legend 8. These beings were made to keep the world safe from any major or threatening dangers to the world. There first and biggest threat they would ever face, was Gigigon, the dimension conqueror. He was a monster that was so powerful, he could obliterate a dimension in seconds. When he and his minions went to our world, Gigigon surprisingly needed to wait an entire year until he could use a dimension destroyer. There was an immediate battle that happened. When the battle happened, the Legend 8 realized they had powers. As they used them to fight, they learned how to controll it. But before the Legend 8 could win, Gigigon sacrificed his energy to trap the Legend 8 in special crystals that only another Legend 8 pony could break. Gigigon knew he had to wait back in his home dimension for billions of years before he could use his powers again.

Billions of years later...

"Oh... my head... wait, why am in a giant crystal? I can't remember." Sweetlight says in her mind as she's still inside the crystal. "Maybe if I do this i'll get out." Says Sweetlight as she starts growing painfully into a giant, breaking the crystal. "GRA! Yes! I'm free!" Says Sweetlight, not too long after, she falls over, fainted. That's it for this chapter, tune in next time for the 2nd chapter of, Mlp: the Dawnbreak Duskfall Chronicles!


	2. Chapter 2, Becomming aware

Later after Sweetlight fainted, some ponies found her and took her to Ponyville. As they were taking Sweetlight to Ponyville, they kept wondering how she was that size. Later outside the hospital in Ponyville. "Uuhhg... wa-where am I? What's going on?" Says Sweetlight trying to open her eyes. "Huh? Oh she's awake." Says Duskrise. "Indeed she is." Says Dawnfall. "Huh? Who are you?" Says Sweetlight trying to get up. "I'm Dawnfall, this is my wife, Duskrise." Says Dawnfall. "Oh, why hello Dawnfall and Duskrise. My name is Sweetlight." Says Sweetlight. Dawnfall and Duskrise both gasp at what they are hearing. "Wait a minute." Says Dawnfall, "If your Sweetlight, then let's see you grow into a bigger giant." "Please don't make me do that, it's already painful to do." Says Sweetlight. "Then how can we believe you?" Says Dawnfall. "Dawnfall don't make her do it, she's already unable to get up because you injected her with some... num thing." Says Duskrise. "Well unless she does it im not believing her, and that's that!" Says Dawnfall. "No, i'll try to do it." Says Sweetlight. She starts grunting because of how much it hurts to grow into a giant. "WOAH!" Says Dawnfall. "DAWNFALL TELL HER TO STOP!" Says Duskrise. "Ok ok, HEY SWEETLIGHT, YOU CAN STOP NOW!" Says Dawnfall. Sweetlight stops growing and sighs of relief. "Ok, you are the real Sweetlight, but where are the rest of you?" Asks Dawnfall. "That's what I want to know." Says Sweetlight. That's it for the 2nd chapter of The Dawnbreak Duskfall Chronicles!


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome to Ponyville

Later after the numb injection effect stopped. "Well, it was nice meeting you two." Says Sweetlight. "We hope to see you again, Sweetlight." Says Duskrise. Sweetlights growing ability stops and she shrinks back down to size and leaves to explore Ponyville. As she looks around, she sees new things she never saw before. "Whoa, where the hay am I?" Says Sweetlight. As Sweetlight looks around, she accidentally bumps into somepony else, startling her. "AH!" Sweetlight shrieks, and grows a tiny bit. "Whoa whoa whoa, calm down, it's not like we're goin' to hurt ya." Says this other young filly, with a yellow coat and red mane. "W-who are you?" Says Sweetlight scared. "Im Applebloom." "I'm Scootaloo." "And I'm Sweetiebelle." Says the Cutiemark Crusaders. "Oh, hello, my name is Sweetlight." Says Sweetlight. "Sweetlight? Now why does that name sound familiar?" Applebloom asks. "Oh, I know! She's part of the Legend 8!" Says Sweetiebelle. "How, the hay do you know that?" Says Sweetlight. "Theres a story 'bout you 8." Says Applebloom. "You know you can be our friend if you like." Says Sweetiebelle. "R-really? Thank you!" Says Sweetlight getting excited causing her to grow more, and the Cutiemark Crusaders don't notice. The four ponies chatted, and chatted. Later a storm was brewing up, but this one wasn't natural, and it was a thunder storm with no rain. Blue lighting glowed in the sky, thunder crashed and crashed with giant BOOMS. A beacon was seen somewhere in the Everfree forest, the same area Sweetlight broke out of. The lightning and thunder storm circled around the becon, this was a sign another Legend 8 member was found... And that's all for chapter 3 of Mlp: The Dawnbreak Duskfall Chronicles!


	4. Chapter 4: The Storm

"I know this storm," says Sweetlight "it's the storm of Flashstorm Strike. We must hurry, this might be the only time to free Flashstorm Strike." As they Cutiemark Crusaders and Sweetlight head toward the area the storm is swirling around, when they get there, they see a blue crystal being rapidly shocking the crystal causing it to break. "GIGIGON! IM GOING TO SHOCK THE DAY-LIGHTS OUT OF YOU!" Says Flashstorm Strike angrily. "Flashstorm Strike! It's me, Sweetlight, you must calm down!" Says Sweetlight calming Flashstorm Strike down. "S-Sweetlight? Where are we? Where are the others?" Asks Flashstorm Strike talking extremely fast. "Were in Ponyville, and I don't know where the others are." Says Sweetlight. "And who are they?" Asks Flashstorm strike. "Meet Applebloom, Sweetiebelle, and Scootaloo." Says Sweetlight. "Its nice to meet you three." Says Flashstorm Strike. "I'm sorry girls, but I need to find the other remaining 6 of us, see you in a few, Cutiemark Crusaders." Says Sweetlight. And they all say "Bye!" Sweetlight and Flashstorm Strike fly around the land trying to see if they see more crystals. "Found anything?" Asks Sweetlight. "Nope!" Replies Flashstorm Strike. "Sigh, when will we find them?" Asks Sweetlight. "Wait, what's today?" Asks Flashstorm Strike. "For the ponies of ponyville, it's the day of the storm of eternal power. Why?" Asks Sweetlight. "Today is a special day, correct, we will find the other legend 8 on holidays or special days." Says Flashstorm Strike. "That makes sence! What's the next holiday or special day?" Asks Sweetlight. "Dynamite fest." Says Flashstorm Strike. "So we will find TnTomy next, right?" Asks Sweetlight. "Yep" says Flashstorm Strike.

That's it for this part of The Dawnbreak Duskfall Chronicles. By the way, we sure to read some of AJleefans Fan Fictions, there amazing, trust me.


End file.
